1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns baby bottles.
Baby bottles generally comprise a container, a separate rubber teat for the mouth of the container and a screw cap to fit over and retain the teat on the container. To ensure that a baby's feed is not contaminated it is generally recommended practice to sterilise a bottle before use. Sterilisation may be achieved by cleaning the bottle in a sterilising liquid. However, sterilisation treatment or even thorough cleaning of a baby's bottle can be overlooked or carried out inadequately causing contamination of a baby's feed.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Not applicable